


Аид и Персефона

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Локи собирается в Асгард, а Тони пытается не слишком грустить по этому поводу.





	Аид и Персефона

— Ты во мне дырку взглядом протрёшь!

Локи ехидно усмехнулся и потёр бедро, намекая, в какой именно части тела скоро появится пресловутая дырка. В другой раз Тони непременно надулся бы, но сейчас на это совершенно не было времени, ведь Локи собирался уезжать. И Тони даже не мог проводить его до вокзала или аэропорта. Ещё несколько минут на сборы — а затем Локи просто выйдет на крышу и позовёт Стража Асгарда.

— Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я отправился с тобой? — отводя взгляд, спросил Тони.

Он знал ответ, но больше ничего на ум не шло.

— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты отправился со мной, — мягко, терпеливо повторил Локи. — Но Тор особо подчеркнул, что Всеотец вызывает нас по делу.

— Как же, по делу… — вполголоса проворчал Тони. — Можно подумать, он когда-либо говорил иначе! Ты сам в прошлый раз ругался.

— Угу. Мама постоянно твердит: Один ничего не делает просто так, у его поступков есть смысл, который нам не понять! Но у меня, честно сказать, ощущение, что старик просто выжил из ума.

— И тем не менее ты мчишься в Асгард по первому зову, — ревниво заметил Тони.

Локи бросил обратно в ящик какой-то артефакт, который крутил в руках, видимо, решая, брать ли с собой, внезапно оказался за спиной Тони, сграбастал его в охапку и утащил на диван, усадив к себе на колени. Немного поотбивавшись для приличия, Тони вздохнул и прижался к Локи, положив голову ему на плечо и наматывая на палец прядь его волос.

— Я думаю, он умирает, Тони, — негромко сказал Локи. Тони вздрогнул, но Локи лишь крепче сжал руки. — Никто не говорит этого прямо, но если бы это было не так, Тора не готовили бы столь поспешно к воцарению.

— Извини, я не знал. — Тони сочувственно посопел, набрал побольше воздуха и предложил: — Тогда, может, тебе побыть с ним, ну, пока…

Локи хмыкнул и помотал головой.

— Если бы всё было так просто! Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь. Это может произойти через год, а может и через сотню лет. А моя жизнь здесь, — Локи крепко сжал руки, жадно гладя и целуя Тони.

— Знаешь, я всегда задавался вопросом, кем был бы я, Аидом или Деметрой, — задумчиво сказал Тони, когда Локи позволил ему перевести дыхание. — Похоже, теперь у меня будет шанс это узнать.

— А кто такие Аид и Деметра?

— Боги из мифов. Может, конечно, и не только из мифов, но я лично с ними не встречался, — выразительно подвигал бровями Тони. — Так вот, есть миф, как владыке подземного мира Аиду обещали в жены прекрасную девушку Персефону, он её похитил, соблазнив небывалой красоты цветком, но мать Персефоны, Деметра, так горевала, что покинула жилище богов и бродила в облике смертной, всюду разыскивая дочь. Без её силы воцарились голод и запустение, земля стала бесплодной. Тогда Зевс решил, что Персефона будет две трети года жить с матерью, а оставшуюся треть проводить в подземном царстве с мужем.

— По-моему, мужа обделили! — возмутился Локи.

— Ну, это же миф, так люди себе объясняли, почему наступает зима, — пожал плечами Тони. — Деметра в разлуке с дочерью горюет. Если бы Зевс решил по-человечески, мол, жить ей с мужем, но не забывать навещать родителей, не совпало бы с реальностью.

— И ты думал, не окажешься ли ты несправедливо обделённым? — нахмурился Локи.

— Ну, это мне на роду написано! — фыркнул Тони. Состроил преувеличенно скорбную гримасу, затем рассмеялся: — Да шучу! Не напрягайся. Я о другом думал. Понимаешь, Деметра была с дочерью две трети года, и всё это время проводила в тягостном ожидании, что придёт срок — и дочь снова её покинет. А Аид ждал свою любимую и пусть всего треть года, но был счастлив, что она с ним.

— Вот оно что… Ну, тогда… Мне кажется, это ты давно уже выбрал. Или нет? — Локи заглянул Тони в глаза.

— Ну, это не от меня зависит…

— А от кого же, если не от тебя? — удивился Локи.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Тони. — Тогда побуду твоим Аидом.

— Неужели похитишь меня прямо из Асгарда? — восхищённо вздёрнул бровь Локи.

— Боюсь, не потяну…

— Ну и не надо. Тем более что я не собираюсь торчать там по две трети года. Так что будь лучше моим Тони Старком, идёт?

— Это запросто! — с облегчением согласился Тони.


End file.
